Dream
by galvianna
Summary: Set in modern Runeterra, Yasuo frequently experiences mysterious dreams of a unknown girl. As the nights go on, the encounters seem increasingly real. The Unforgiven sets out on a journey to make these romantic, lucid dreams reality.
1. Night One

**Night One**

A girl, he saw, in a glimpse of what seemed like an hour that had gone by. She was a mystery, with long sky blue hair, in a dark place in the depth of his unconcious that revealed no facial features. He ran, chasing the girl who echoed a chuckle with a slight smile upon her face that he could barely recognize. He fell to his knees on the invisible floor, picking himself up as quick as he could to catch up to her. The girl advanced farther and farther away, with each step he took, she took double. They moved towards a blinding light, a white light with no end. Tossing and turning under the sheets, he was unable to catch her as the morning approached.

Yasuo awoke to cold sweats, soaking his tank top and across his face. Alongside a heavy breath, he sat up in the blue and grey fleece covered bed. "Why…" he whispered, setting his forehead on his palms, looking down into his lap. The same dream frequently woke him in a panic every morning without fail. He lifted his head, looking to the clock beside him. 7:00 am, again. He was forced to open his eyes at the same exact time every morning… by this girl, whom he knew nothing about. Pushing the thought out of his head, The Unforgiven stood from his bed, stumbling slightly and took hold of his nightstand for balance. Before making his way to the restroom, he centered himself, breathing out the panic.

Yasuo moved towards the mirror that was surrounded by a tan wallpaper above the counter. He rest his hands on the white marble surface to get a closer look at his unkept hair, the scar arching over his nose, and sweat droplets on his face. He took action, turning the knobs on the sink to splash cold water onto his hot skin.  
After grasping the knobs to turn the water off, he heard movements from the room next door in the small apartment. Yasuo peered around the peach accented door frame, seeing nothing, but he remembered the noise from the days before. The anticipation released itself from him. "Nothing.." He said to himself, chuckling a bit at his foolishness. Slumping back to the mirror, he fixed his hair, and walked out to change his clothing.

* * *

Modern Runeterra was fast approaching Ionia in the weirdest ways. The statues and ancient buildings were covered in festive lights most of the year for the night dwellers and seasonal events. Skyscrapers were built in the most inner cities, where the markets flourished with goods no one had never seen until just a few years ago. Yasuo made his way through the city streets, unable to keep his coal colored hood off of his head in the expected rainy weather. The climate had vastly changed in Ionia since the glass buildings shot up and other modern pollution devices neglected the land, that was once a sacred, comforting place to be. The people of Ionia were showered onto almost every day, painting the sky with dark clouds and barely any light if any. Yasuo believe that even if Ionia had lost some of it's grace, it is still Ionia.

The Unforgiven scanned the abundance of produce from under his hood, which was in nothing but crates on the ground in an excuse for a market bench. He passed each with swift steps, until he saw a small trinket store. Stepping inside the small red hut, he slipped his hood off and looked the area up, then down. The hut's roof was accented with gold swirls and runes from ancient Ionian tales, glowing against the candles below with elegance and passion, it must have been authentically made by the ancestors. As far as the merchandise went, they were no different than in any other trinket shop. The hut overshadowed lines and lines of glass, clay, paper, even the most original models of ancient relics native to all of the nations in Runeterra.

A small, cerulean music box caught his eye as he passed by a few other trinkets. He picked it up with a delicate hand, not realizing that he was in a trance as he examined the Demacian crest on the top. Nor did he realize the elderly shopkeeper next to him on the other side of the wooden shelving. "May I help you?" The elder said, making Yasuo jump to attention. He gave a slight smile as he looked up from the box, "Boris? From the Fields of Justice?" The Unforgiven raised an eyebrow, staring at the old yordle who sat on a stool to seem taller. "Yes my boy." Boris, the shopkeeper, nodded his small head, ears flopping with an emerged smile from under his sandy toned mustache. Yasuo was very interested in why he was outside of the rift, he had a life? He snapped out of his thoughts and gave a smirk to Boris, who asked him, "What do you see in that music box?" _Oh, yeah, the music box._ Yasuo thought, averting his eyes to the tiny box in his slender hands. He responded with a hesitant tone, like he didn't even know he was thinking, "It's a nice color." He turned the opal nob carefully on the side of the music box. "It reminds me of someone… but I'm not sure who."

Yasuo listened. The music chopped and skipped here and there, but all seemed to flow together into a soothing lullaby.

He felt like he had heard this before.


	2. Night Two

Sorry about the late update everyone! I'll try and write more of this :)

* * *

**Night Two**

Yasuo faceplanted onto his messy bed. The afternoon was still anew, but he was finished with his daily intake of the fresh air. He stuffed his face into the pillow, turning his head to the side after reaching into his pocket, taking the cerulean music box out of his pocket. He stared at it with a slight smile, moving it around in his hand. Yasuo set it down next to him on the sheets and turned the opal knob a few times, hearing the lullaby chime in then out and continuing back up again. The Unforgiven listened closely, unable to keep focus any longer as his eyelids drooped slowly. Yasuo was asleep instantly after his eyes fully closed. He heard the chiming of the lullaby once again in a sudden manner, opening his eyes to a white room with no end, which he oddly recognized. He had a feeling he was dreaming, he could hear everything around him very clearly and everything felt so real. The tune coming from the music box was no longer choppy, it sounded as if someone was playing it on a harp. The trinket that lay on the ground, no longer chiming in sync with the other instrument and practically disintegrated into the air as he looked up to where the harp like sound was coming from.

Finally being able to speak into the nothingness, he echoed "Who is playing that tune?"

There was a stop in the music,

"Is that you?" He asked, pushing himself up from the ground that he slept on.

He started to run, "hello?" He raised his voice, the words echoing in the distance. The Unforgiven rubbed his eyes,

*Keep on running, keep on. You'll find her.* his mind said, but his stamina said otherwise.

The Unforgiven moved himself closer and closer to the chimes as they started up again, louder in his ears as he kept running. He was getting closer, maybe even too close for comfort, but he didn't care. All he cared about in the moment was finding out who was in his dreams. He caught up to someone, a curvaceous figure finally coming into view and a city skyline came across the horizon. He stopped in his steps, feeling dirt under his barefeet. He blinked at the sensation, and then kept on going. The Unforgiven got closer and closer. Suddenly, he stopped, a force was planting him to the ground that he'd never felt before. The figure ahead of him turned, an instrument of some kind around her waist, floating in the air.

"Who are you?" Yasuo asked, his breath hitching as the lullaby chimed again in his head. The woman did not respond, but continued to stare as a shadow cast over her.

She gasped bit, and Yasuo was enticed by the sound that he didn't even see her leave. His dream was controlling him and his feet became glued to the ground. The sound stopped and ringing replaced it, puncturing his eardrums as the frequency intensified. The woman got away, looking back every few steps before dashing away over the hill at the rim of the skyline. He struggled to keep his eyes open to see her face as she turned to the light.

Yasuo woke up, sitting up in cold sweats once again. He looked to the side, the clock read 7:00 am as usual. He pulled the covers off of himself to get up and go to the bathroom. He slipped off his grey shirt and jeans from yesterday and started the water in the shower, stepping in the glass box. The steam rose around him after submerging himself under the shower head, his hair sticking to his skin. He rubbed his face under the water and collected his thoughts. The glimpse was enough for him to take in. He saw a flash of a soft face, beautiful oval eyes with long eyelashes and pure lips. Her rounded face framed with long tails of blue that flowed below her hips. Yasuo remembered the beauty he saw in the dream, but there wasn't enough. There hadn't been enough communication since he started having these dreams months ago, and he didn't even know her name yet. It seemed odd… she just now revealed to him after having to chase her for so long. Was there something he was supposed to be going for?

If he could control his dreams, this would go a lot smoother, he thought. He scrubbed the sweat and grime out of his pores, exiting the shower soon after. Yasuo walked to his bedroom, a towel around his waist, the blue box catching his eye once again. He layed on his stomach on the bed, turning the knob a few times and got up to change his clothes. The chimes kept playing, a bit faster this time, but he did not notice as he rummaged through his drawers.


End file.
